Kung fu panda: love conquers all
by FistOfJustice
Summary: The time period is after the defeat of lord Shen, but a new menace comes over. This is my first fanfiction, so try to be nice with the reviews even if you don't like the story. Rated T, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is like my first story that I created. I am doing this just for the fun of it, so please review and comment on my story. If something does not make sense or it is bad let me know, but don't be a jerk about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda but would die happy if I did**

"Finally…hah….. I couldn't…ta… take another step." Po said as he crawled the last few steps, where the five and Shifu stood there waiting. Po realizing that they were still waiting he managed to get up and look down at the red panda greedily gasping the air.

"You did get to the top this time with no breaks or falls, but still failed to win the record." The Grandmaster spoke with a little humor in his voice.

"Record!?" The big panda spoke with his famous face of confusion.

"Yes, I believe that it was Mantis… seven and a half minutes" looking at the yin-yang bear with a small smile on his face. "Your time was an hour."

"Does that mean I won't get the day off!?" Po spoke with some fear and disappointment. "Come on Master…." Still out of breath "We just got back from Gongmen like a few days ago

Shifu lowered his eyes and then said "Alright you did manage to save China, I guess I could give you and the Five the day off…..but be back before supper"

The rest of the five cheered and began to run into the palace, all but one. Tigress decided to just do what she would do whenever there was a break, meditate. She slowly paced to the peach tree and squatted down.

The rest of the five went over to their rooms and started to get ready for their big day. Crane decided to stay in and paint, which was his hobby next to calligraphy. Viper decided to go to a ribbon dance performance that was being held in the town. Monkey, Mantis and Po were all going out to watch the competitive archery tournaments being held at the far east side of the Valley.

"I can't wait to get there; it is going to be really competitive this year" Mantis spoke with eagerness.

"I really hope that Shenzhou takes the cup, I don't want Tang to win again" Monkey said as he turned to Mantis and then to Po, "I still can't believe that Shifu would let us take a day off, he never did that before. Even if you managed to defeat Shifu's challenge, he would still find some loop hole."

"We are going to have to save China more often" Po said with a chuckle responding to Monkey's statement.

As they all got ready and started to head out of the Jade Palace laughing at the jokes being made from the three of them, Po turned to the peach tree. He saw an orange figure sitting in a meditative stance. When he looked at her he started to feel a bit guilt leaving her. He never understood why she trained even when there was a break, or whenever she could of gotten the chance to take a break.

"Hey guys umm… look, go on without me I think I forgot something. I might take long so just go ok?"

The primate and mantis looked at each other than at him.

"Ok but just hurry up big guy." Mantis said

The panda started to head back to the when Monkey said

"Hey Po you want us to save you a seat?" No answer, the two of them shrugged and quietly continued down the path.

Tigress's whole body began to sweat; fear stung inside of her. Though she tried to peacefully meditate, she could not muster one peaceful thought. She thought about her past, how terrible it was….

Alone in her old room, or small prison, wrapping her arms around her legs desperately trying to ignore the pain of being alone heard the voice of one of the care takers.

"I don't know why I have to put up with this little monster; we should just make her leave the orphanage. That way we would have more food for the actual children." Then a smaller door panel opened and the care taker threw the "food" to her room, making a mess all over the room.

"Clean that up this instant" the old goat lady pointed out as if it were not her mistake.

"But… but you threw it…" Tigress let out a small protest

Then the goat lady opened the door and with a beating cane and with a very cold annoyed voice said "What did you say?"

Tigress said nothing, not wanting to feel the wrath of the goat, but she knew it was too late. The goat walked up to her and said once more this time grabbing her head and forcing young tiger to look at her.

"What did you….SAY!?" The goat care taker coldly stared down at the young cub, with no feelings to her. The tigress said nothing trying to look away from the grim stare within her eyes.

"Very well then, I will have to give you your punishment." And with that statement started to beat her.

At first it was projected at only the bottom of her feet, like the rules were for punishing a child, yet it then started to felt everywhere on her body, especially her head. The tigress started to scream in pain trying to shield her from the pain of the blows. Noticing this, the wicked goat placed a pillow on her face to muffle the screams; continuing the beating.

"Tigress…." She heard the goat say still beating her

"Tigress…." She heard her say again with foam coming out of her mouth

"Tigress." She felt a paw on her shoulder and it pulled her into the bed like as if she got sucked into it. She then gasped and noticed Po's hand on her shoulder, realizing that it was all a dream… or rather a memory.

"Tigress, are you okay?" Po asked with a bit of concern on his face noticing the felines sweat and shivering body.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just feel a bit sick is all, need to clear my mind a bit…." Tigress said as she turned to po letting him know she was alright now. Then she asked "Why aren't you taking the day off?"

"Well, I….." Po said not knowing how to answer a simple question like that. "I thought that we…or I could… meditate with you" he let out a grin, looking in her amber eyes trying not to fall.

"You want to meditate?" Tigress spoke knowing that Po did not like to train, even less to meditate.

"Well yeah…. I mean… unless you want to do something else…" Po said hoping that she would say yes.

Tigress sat down for a moment looking up at the begging eyed panda. She stood up and replied "Alright, I will come with… but not the archery tournament…. I just want to do something that will calm me down." She said trying not to make the panda upset, but really did not want to go to the contest especially after the last years incident.

Po looked at her, and with an embarrassing blush reminded him, when one of the archers let him take a shot nearly hitting Tigress in the process; she being behind him.

"Oh… yeah… forgot about that… well ok we will do something else." He gave a nervous chuckle, letting her know that he understood her.

They started to walk down to the valley. Half way down Tigress stayed a little bit behind of Po and whispered under her breath making sure that Po could not hear

"Thank you Po, for saving me..." and continued down to the valley following the clumsy panda.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could he of beaten me?" The angry peacock said while limping. "I have to get back to the camp… surely Ivan will give me another chance." The peacock spoke with some sense of hope. "He needs my help after all, I am his navy and the weapon design was mine."

He remembered how Ivan gave him the army… how he told him to not fail or else… and he knew what else was. He tried to not think of it because his revenge was far greater than that of his fear. He hated that panda and he was willing to do anything necessary to destroy him.

Shen saw a village and decided to stay in for the night at a local inn. But before tiring out he decided to get checked out by a doctor. The doctor kindly greeted the guest and helped him with the check up making sure no signs of infections.

"Well looks like your wing is better and so is your leg. But try not to lift things with it and it will be alright." said the lizard doctor with a grin. "But the face unfortunately will remain like that… so sorry." he said holding up a mirror.

"It is… nothing can be done… "said the once beautiful and proud peacock looking at the melted side of his face.

"No sir… but mind if I ask what happened to you? It seemed that you fought a real dragon." said the gecko. To Shen it was like a slap of irony to his face, and now it would remain there for the rest of his life.

"That is none of you business!" barked the peacock.

The lizard said nothing and quietly finished his check up with the peacock and told him that he was free to leave the but before he left the gecko told him

"If you are looking for revenge, you should stop right now… it will only lead you to your ultimate doom." Spoke the lizard.

Shen said nothing and then he closed the door. He left to the inn and decided to settle down for the night.

The peacock continued to move up the trail, and found the camp which was swarmed with wolf bandits, gorilla guards, and a small group of feline assassins, the most savage of the group. They were all lovely looking females but that was to only hide the fact that they were in fact cold blooded monsters.

The entire army looked at Shen stunned as to see him alive. Some of his old bitter enemies snarled at his presence but did not dare to cross his path. The white bird continued through the camp to the heart of the army, where a large tent was stood out from the rest. He entered, which later he wished he hadn't.

"Hello, Peacock… you look different, shame really does fit your look." said a huge figure not even turning around; disrespecting him. Though shen did find it very annoying he knew better to challenge him.

"Hello Ivan… it has been a while… since I last saw you…" said the peacock trying to avoid his wrath.

"How many of my men have you lost?" Said the figure in a strong Russian accent

Shen knew where this was going and paranoia got the best of him. "It wasn't my fault, it was the panda he…"

"HOW MANY OF MY MEN HAVE YOU LOST!?" roared the figure as he turned around. He was a giant black bear with red blood eyes, with no pupils or irises. He had his left ears cut as if someone sliced them with a scythe. His fangs were big and extremely sharp, as if they were knives not teeth.

"All of them… they either died or ran away…" Said Shen defeated.

"What of the blueprints to the weapon, do you have them?" The bear said looking down at the peacock as giving him one last chance to redeem himself. The peacock said nothing in reply and simply looked down.

"So you managed to kill off the entire army, lose the blueprints to the weapon, all from one panda who you claimed to have been wiped out of extinction…" said the in a very calm but frightening way. He then started to clap "Bravo, bravo, bravo. I did not know that any moron could have lost an entire army of 25,000 to one individual. Do you know what good you are of now?"

Shen froze stiff he knew the answer but hoped it wasn't.

"Remember the night in Paris when captain Kraw, failed… remember that dinner I had… I did not know crocodile tasted so good. Such a romantic night." The bear said dreamingly. "I wonder… how peacock tastes like…" He looked over at Shen and in an instant Shen began to run for his life. But the bear grabbed the peacock by the leg and smashed him down on the ground instantly breaking his leg.

"Guards!" The guards came and looked over at Ivan, he then spoke "Bring me my… tools." He said with mouth watering lips. "it looks like I will have another night of a delicious meal." They left with a bow.

"No….. Please…. I will…. Do anything…." said the peacock with one last hope of mercy. "A tiger…" The bear's attention immediately turned to the peacock. "there was a tiger… I wanted to give her to you… as a present but the panda beat me and…"

"Where is this tiger… that you speak of…" said the bear in a questionable remark.

"I… don't know…" groaned the peacock in a hurtful tone "But I will go look for her… If you would let me have some scouts I would start in Gongman then…"

"No… you have proved your worthiness… I will not give you another chance." said the bear and a gruesome tone. "Besides I really do want to eat your heart, I think it would be the most tasty of treats."

As a last resort Shen tried to kill the bear throwing his last feather knife at him. The bear though caught it like if someone were to be playing catch with him. He then slowly started to grip on the knife until it started to bend with a little blood coming out of it.

"Oh peacock, If only you could have been quicker you would of have killed me." He said with a reeking sarcasm.

"Guards" He spoke again, they entered with a wide assortment of torture devices. "Change of plans, let butch cook me the dinner... I have more important plans."

With that the guards bowed and began to drag the defenseless peacock to the slaughter house, as Shen pleaded him for mercy. He then started to scream and struggle and after thirty more minutes with a loud thud, the screams stopped.

"Hmm, too bad that the scenery in this camp site is so awful, nothing like Paris…" Ivan grimly whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok so like what do you want to do?" asked the panda as they were slowly walking to the kitchen; Po needed a break from all of that walking.

Before the tiger had a chance to think of something the panda blurted out "what about a wrestling match… wait no they don't do those until the summer. What about flying a kite… nah to boring."

And as the panda kept rambling on, Tigress looked around the entire room and then noticed a painting of the sun and the moon dancing. It was the story of how these two were in love with one another and decided to dance. Till this day they still dance around the world showing their undying love for one another.

"Would you like to dance?" said the tiger and then took a sip of her tea. This caused the panda to instantly shut up and turn from black and white to black and red. But then he saddened at the comment and simply stated

"No… sorry…" Tigress looked at him noticing the saddened reaction on his face. "I don't… I don't know how. It is kinda hard to do that if… you aren't… well you know…rich."He said with a saddened face looking down at the floor.

Tigress felt terrible for asking the question in the first place, she knew that Po was quite poor before he became the dragon warrior. He was even illiterate only thanks to Shifu did he learn how to read and write. Then an idea came across her mind, she wondered if she would regret it. but she needed to make it up for making him feel bad.

"I can teach you." She smiled as he looked at her.

"Really? You mean it?" said the panda with eagerness but quietly as if not trying to scare her away. "But I mean, I am a little clumsy, and well… what if I fall?"

"Then you will try again." She said finishing off her tea.

The panda stood up trying not to ask any more questions to begin his lesson. As he stood up he then began to scratch the back of his head. Tigress knew this as his famous way for thinking, she tried not to giggle but couldn't help but put a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking of now, panda." She asked

"Where are we going to dance? I mean isn't the kitchen a little bit too small?" he said as his left hand grabbed his stomach.

She stood up and started to push the table to one side, Po immediately began to help her. As all of the furniture began to be put on one side of the room, Po looked at the feline and awaited for further instructions.

"Okay first off you have to get your position right, take your hand and stretch it out like this." She grabbed his left hand and stretched it out, placing her paw over his. "Now take your other paw and put it right here." She grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her hip.

"Uh… are you sure?" he asked trying to hide the mad blush on his face.

"Yes, and though you are suppose to lead, I will show you how to." She said noticing his blush, and making her blush as well.

The first time did not go so well, or did it? As they were dancing Po tripped himself grabbing Tigress in the process and they both feel. As Po landed his back on the ground, Tigress fell on his stomach. They looked at each other and for the longest time did not say anything.

Then Tigress stood up and said, "Alright we will try again…" Po followed and they continued. He was once again blushing with pure embarrassment. She noticed this and blushed as well, but tried to regain her composure. "Stay focused." She said to him.

"Gotcha." He replied back

As they danced more and more, it seemed that the dancing came naturally to Po. There were a few mistakes here and there but he was doing very well for a beginner. They spent hours of dancing, laughing (and taking lunch breaks now and then), until it came down to the ultimate test. Po had to lead without any mistakes

"Ready?" she said to him

"Ready" he replied and soon they began to dance Po leading Tigress around. He was doing everything alright until it came down to the twirl. He knew that it was the hardest part of the entire dance but he still tried to remain calm, he had to do it. He needed to impress her. Once he started the twirl he realized that he was going to trip himself once again, hesitated but held on the twirl. He then stopped the twirl and braced himself to her finishing the dance, relieved that he managed to stay put.

"Congratulations Dragon Warrior, you've learned the basic dance." She smiled at him.

"I can't believe it; I actually did it without falling or anything like that… Thank you Tigress." He said in a sweet tone.

"You were very good for a beginner." She replied with the same tone. "With a little bit more practice and you will be one of the best in the entire valley."

"Well how do I practice?" he said

"You are going to need a dance partner, someone who can dance with you." she spoke back to the panda.

"Well… will you be my dance partner?" He asked "cause if you can't… well I understand…"

"Of course I will, I would be happy to dance with you." She said as she leaned a little closer to his face

"Well thanks I… would like that." He said back to her leaning closer her to her as well.

They then started to lean closer and closer to each other not realizing anything in their surroundings. As Po began to cock his head on one side trying to get a better kiss, the doors flew wide open from behind them. As soon as the doors opened, Tigress in a reaction slammed Po in the stomach with both of her paws causing him to go flying across the kitchen.

"Tigress! Po!" said a very familiar angry old voice.

"Master I…" but before she could finish her sentence Shifu yelled

"I thought I told you not to spar in the Kitchen! I have specifically told you this panda at least a dozen!" said the angry red panda.

"Hah… uh…yes… That is what we were doing… so, yeah sorry." said the bigger panda.

Shifu with a stern look at Po then turned to Tigress and said "I expect both of you to clean this up or otherwise I will train the both of you until that!" he pointed at Po "will be in shape."

Once the grandmaster turned around and started to head for the door Po began to mimic him, making a hand gesture of the grandmasters moustache.

"Oh, and one more thing" said the panda, as Po quickly stopped the gesture "keep your noises down, I can't even hear my own breath."

"Yes master" they said in unison

As the master left and making sure he was a very good distance away, Po closed the door and then spoke to Tigress "That was close…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Butch you have really made a master piece this time…" said the bear to himself as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Guards!" two figures then appeared to him. "Get general Malice… I have a mission for him." said the bear with a stern look. "Also get me huntress… I would like to speak with her myself."

The guards without any questions bowed and quickly left. After a few minutes an older looking wolf, around his forties, stood in silence waiting for the bear to answer.

"I want you to go to Gongmen City… make as much chaos as you can. When a tiger shows up I want you to retreat." said the red eyed monster.

The older wolf was startled for a moment but then he said. "So you want me to do another dirty mission for you… I am not surprised." said the wolf.

The bear looked at him and with a glare and then said "Mind you tongue wolf… or you will see their tongues in a basket." Then his glare turned to a smile "Like a present."

The wolf snarled but dared not to make another word, and left the tent.

After a few more minutes a feline assassin came out. The feline was the leader of the small group of assassins. She was a young ocelot with very bright eyes. Though the feline seemed to be innocent, whe was far from it.

She respectfully bowed and said "Yes milord"

Ivan looked at her, and spoke in a grizzly voice "I want you to go with Malice, follow him to Gongmen… do not reveal yourself, stay hidden. When you find a tiger follow her. Make sure you do not get noticed. Then report back to me where this tiger is staying."

She bowed and noticed what the lord was eating, she recognized it was her comrade Shen. Though they were nowhere near friends, and wanted to kill him herself, she still had honor. She would never kill anyone in such a way. She could only watch in disgust of the way the bear was using his bone to pick at his teeth.

He recognized this and asked "Would you like to try some."

All she could do is shake her head, afraid that she may vomit if she spoke. The bear stood up took a piece of the cooked meat and slowly approached her.

"Open your mouth…" he said

Though she hesitated, did not disobey. She knew the consequences for not obeying. As she opened her mouth she began to tear up in horror as he gently put the meat inside of her mouth.

"Chew…"he spoke looking at her not once blinking.

As she began to chew, she felt a crunch of cartilage, and gagged. But she continued to chew despite of the disgust in her mouth.

"Do not ever look at me like that again..." He said looking at her and dismissed her.

As soon as he let her go she ran out and straight to the outer side of the camp. Once she was out of view from the rest of the camp she vomited everything… barely leaving her organs in place.

Once the wolf left the main tent he came to his tent and sat down thinking.

_A tiger… a female tiger. It can't be her, she is still being held as a captive. Does he know about her secret?_

The wolf just sat there pondering on what Ivan was planning. He was worried and slowly started to think more and more about this tiger.

"Demitri!" said the wolf

"Yes sire?" asked a younger timber wolf.

"We are going to be heading to Gongmen, tell the rest of the pack we will be there." He paused and then spoke "and don't call me sire… that title died a long time ago…" said the older wolf turning away from the younger one.

"Never. You will always be my king. No matter what." He spoke to the older wolf.

The older wolf scoffed at the remark. He then spoke to him. "He is after another tiger." He said looking at Demitri, then looking back down on the floor.

The young wolf realized what the purpose of the mission was. He then spoke to old man and said "Are we to kill…" Then he got interrupted by his superior.

"No, only to lure the tiger in. He wants to get the village as well, probably more of them." He said still looking down on the dirt.

"Why is he after tigers? I do not understand... why go on this mission for only the…"

"It does not matter. " The older wolf replied "All we need to do is follow his orders. We will strike him down and proclaim our land back." he quietly said. "As soon we get the chance… we will strike."

The young wolf understood to stop talking to him and stood up and was about to leave until he said "Do not worry. I doubt he knows about her. She is well disguised." then left.

_Thank you my friend. Thank you… you always know how to keep me sane._ The older wolf thought to himself.

He then took out a small piece of folded cloth. He unfolded it and it exposed a flower, a sharp prickly flower one that resembled very closely to that of a thistle. Though it was not purple, it was green, a jade green. He looked at the flower and slowly caressed the green bristles of the flower, making sure he did not destroy the flower.

"I will see you again, I will make sure no one will harm you no matter what. I swear on my life." He said slowly as if he tried not to jinx his promise. As he sat there staring at the flower, his ears perked and he heard footsteps coming in the room. He quickly folded the cloth over and put it under the bed, he then sat up folded his arms and awaited the visitor.

"General Malice…" Huntress said sickly looking at him "I have been ordered to accompany you within the shadows."

The wolf was about to bark at her to leave, but smelled something. The smell was coming from her breath, the breath of cooked flesh. He felt a nauseous swirl in his stomach but did not lose his composure.

"First time huh?" he said looking at her, knowing what happened.

As she heard his statement she immediately left his tent. She kneeled on the ground and threw up once again beside his tent.

She stayed there like that and whispered under her breath "Bastard…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, first of all before I begin I would like to say that indeed Shifu is a red panda. I thank the person who posted the review about Shifu not being a red panda but I did do some research before I started the story. Next I would like to ask if the title is a bit cheesy. I really do not know how to title the story very well. Other than that I thank all of you guys for being supportive to my story. I also hope this chapter will be good, I did try but am thinking that it is not as good. Otherwise I hope you enjoy.**

Po sighed heavily as he was making supper later that evening. He tried to talk to Tigress, but every time he tried it was as if she avoided him. He knew what it was about, it was about the almost kiss. He was now afraid that he ruined everything, even their friendship.

Meanwhile the four were talking about their day. Monkey upset because Tang won the cup once again, Mantis laughing at how the children's archery tournament turned out. Only one of the many children managed to hit near target. Viper telling how she showed everyone her ribbon dancing moves. Gesturing a few moves with her ribbon. Crane on the other hand was showing his painting of the sunset, with the words peace on the bottom corner of the painting.

He sighed again and placed the bowls of soup to the four, Tigress not being there. He then turned to head for his room. The four then looked at him and looked at each other.

"Hey where are you going?" Said Monkey with concern

"Oh nothing. Just going outside to get some fresh air." he said looking over to them with a crooked grin.

The four looked at him and knew he was lying; it was a moment of silence until Viper spoke out.

"Po, what's wrong? You can tell us we're your friends." she said with a comforting expression.

"Yeah, you've been acting funny all day. You didn't even show up to the archery tournament; Monkey tried saving you a seat the entire time." the bug said scratching his leg with one of his pincers.

"look guys there is nothing wrong really." he said not wanting to continue.

"look Po, if you don't want to talk about it we understand. Just know that we will always be there to help you." Viper said putting her tail on his hand.

"Thanks guys… but I feel like I just need to clear my head a little. I'll be at the peach tree if you need me." said the panda smiling at them, then turned around. He opened the kitchen door, closed it, frowned, and left.

"I don't like it when he gets sad." Viper said "He is usually so happy, and full of energy." The green reptile then took a sip of water.

"Not when he is going up the stairs, he loses all of his energy." Mantis said trying to loosen up the atmosphere.

Everyone chuckled a bit, remembering the times he tried to climb the steps to the Jade Palace.

"I think Tigress is mad at him…" said Crane "they were sparing earlier today in the kitchen. Shifu caught them. Also she didn't come to supper today."

"You could be right Crane. Tigress does not take insults or embarrassment too well." Viper said.

"Yeah, remember the time Po tried to prank her? She did not talk to him for weeks, until he apologized over and over again." Mantis said.

"Yeah but his is different. I don't think that Po did anything this time." Monkey said. "Besides he would tell me about a prank… no offence." he said to the avian and reptile, who was not at all pleased with the pranks that Monkey gave them.

"Well…" the reptile said ignoring the last comment "does anyone know where she is?"

"I don't think she is in her room, so where else could she be?" Crane said thinking

"Oh no…" Mantis said as if he saw something he was not supposed to see.

"What?" said the light orange simian.

"She is at the peach tree."Mantis said "Po is gonna get a serious beat down."

_Oh man, now she hates me! I am so stupid sometimes how could I have done that? I just want to say sorry, to be able to have her by my side without her being disgusted by me. _The panda thought to himself.

He continued to walk over, slowly getting to the destination. When he got about to the last few steps he stumbled and fell down with a loud thud.

"OOOF." He said

Tigress who was behind the peach tree knew that it was Po. She jumped on the top of the tree avoiding meeting up with the panda.

"I always have to do that, ugh." the panda said getting up to his feet.

He then walked up to the same spot Tigress was sitting, and plopped down. He looked up at the sky looking up at the moon and stars, thinking about the incident earlier today.

Tigress looked down at him, wondering what he was thinking about.

"I am so stupid… how could I have thought that…" said the sad panda still looking up in the same direction. "I knew that I did a lot of stupid things in my life… but of all the things that you did this one takes the gold. Good going Po, you got first place at sucking in life!"

As soon as he said this he griped his fist and pounded the ground. The force was so big that entire ground shook, leaving a cloud of dirt in the air. This startled Tigress, she never once saw the panda so upset, especially angry; this scared her. Though the sudden punch to the ground caught her off guard, it did not give her hiding spot away. She continued to watch him, her insides twisted with sorrow, but still curious of why he is feeling like this.

"I don't deserve anyone. Especially her…" he whispered. "She is beautiful, her eyes, her smile… especially her smile." He said as he put one hand under his chin. "I am nothing. Nothing but a fat slob. Who is also clumsy. I destroy everything. Like a hammer … or a… monster." he said to himself. "And monsters don't deserve to be happy."

He then rested his head on the peach tree and said. "I am sorry Tigress… please don't think of me as a creep. I hope you will find someone… someone who will make you happy" he said to himself. "Not like me."

Tigress just stood there and with all her might trying to fight off the tears in her eyes.

"I just want to see you smile again, that is all I want… I don't need anything in this world but that smile." he said with a small hint of sorrow.

She was about to leap in front of him, yell at him for all of the things he just said. Tell him how important he really is, until she heard.

"Po!" Viper said

The startled panda instantly stood up and said "What!? What happened!?"

"Is Tigress here?" Crane asked

"No, why?" he asked with a concerned face

"Well… we were looking for her." Mantis said with a slight lie, but relieved that Po is in one piece.

"Maybe she is back at the Palace." Po said

They all started to head back to the Palace, Tigress watched in sorrow. She felt terrible; it was her fault that Po was feeling like this. She was trying to hide from Po, thinking she was the creep. She never would have thought that anyone would like her… especially Po. She knew she had to confront him and apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold; she hated it when it was cold. She then picked up a crust of bread and slowly put it in her mouth. The only comfort she really had, sadly. She watched the moonlight hit on the floor and walked up to the window. She grabbed one of her black paws on a bar; gripping it tightly as if maybe it would get loose. The feline then gazed up to the sky, hoping, praying that she would finally leave. The moonlight shined on her black fur where it slowly moved in the breeze. The prison door opened and it startled her, she quickly sat down looking at the door opening.

"Milady?" a young wolf called out quietly

"Dimitri, is that you?" she said "How is he, is he fine?"

The young wolf quietly walked over to her, trying to hush her.

"Sorry, I know you aren't suppose be here." she said looking at him

"I came to see you… needed to make sure that you are alright." he said in a loud whisper. "He is fine and is constantly thinking about you." he smiled at her.

"I miss him…" she said softly

"So does he. We are going to strike soon, we are getting stronger and that dumb brute knows it. You will be soon free... we will have our home back." he smiled at her trying to give her hope.

She smiled back placing a paw on his face and spoke. "I wish I could have a son like you… so brave and handsome. Very much like his uncle." She smiled and then slowly frowned "Oh Malice… I wish I could help."

"Don't say that… you being alive is what keeps us alive, you should see how he fights for you…" he looked at her "He loves you."

She smiled at him looking him in the eyes, as a tear falls from her face. The tear running down her cheek made a line of orange. It was almost as if she was crying orange tears, and it started to be more and more visible.

"Looks like the dye is wearing off again." The wolf looked at her

"Yes, it is… I am beginning to be worried that it will entirely come off soon." She said looking down on the ground.

"Good thing I brought this then." taking out a small container and handing it to her.

"You know I hate acting like something that I am not, it is like betraying my race. My family…" she said in a sad expression.

"I am sorry your majesty, but my job is to protect you… and I need to do it any way necessary." Dimitri spoke to her saying it with respect, but with fear that she won't do it. "If you give up you will not only fail the pack, but him as well. He cannot fight without you."

She looked at him and spoke "I know, but… if I were to end it… this torture would stop."

"Please… you have to… please." whined the wolf.

"Okay…" she whispered "but stop calling me 'majesty' I am your aunt crying out loud." She said trying to lighten the mood.

The young wolf smirked and tried to hug her as best as he could, being bars between them. He then took put his hand into his other pocket and took out a handful of sweet rice balls.

"He made these for you himself, took him a long time to find the right ingredients…" he said looking at her.

Once again she was crying and this time it was running down all sides of her cheek, exposing more and more orange.

"No more crying… please… I can't stand seeing you like this." He said as he gently rubbed her tears smudging off more of the black dye. She nodded, then took one of the rice balls to her mouth, and simply smiled. They were delicious, as if all of the fine chefs in China got together to create the perfect rice ball.

"Remember after you are done with the dye to throw the container on my signal, okay?" She nodded and continued to consume her third rice ball. "Good that should keep you hidden the next few months; I will come back for more later if we need to."

With that the young wolf left the prisons, and hurried down the cliff avoiding the prison guards. After an hour of heading down the cliff he reached the bottom. Meanwhile without hesitation the feline finished off her rice balls, and opened the container. She took her paws and dipped them in the dye. She slowly patted the dye on her face, and the rest of her body, looking in the mirror. She carefully made sure that everything was covered, under her armpits, her feet, everywhere until there was no hint of orange anywhere on her body. She then waited, in the cold shivering with her wet painted body. Once the dye dried up, she put her clothes back on and looked over at the window. Seeing someone holding two torches, took the remaining piece of evidence and threw it down the cliff.

The wolf heard a metallic clunk and headed over to the tin. Once he got it, he signaled the other members of the pack that the mission was over, and that they no longer had to watch his back. The other wolves around the camp signaled each other and until they all returned to camp.

"Is she alright?" a black wolf asked.

"She is alright…" he said as he smiled at him "Get the rest of the men ready, we will need to head out to Gongmen City soon. Once we are there his majesty will tell us what to do."

The other wolf saluted him and headed out to tell the rest to get ready while Dimitri then turned to Malice's direction.

The old wolf was once again caressing his flower, looking at it as if it were a precious jewel. He smiled and slowly twirled the flower between his index and thumb. He heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid the flower in the cloth.

"Sire, I have news of her." Malice looked at him wide eyed waiting for a response. "She is alright, needed some more dye but she is safe."

A sigh of relief came from Malice as he looked at him. He smiled and said "Did she get my present?" he asked hoping that Dimitri did not forget.

"Yes, she was quite pleased with the gift… they looked very delicious I myself was tempted." he looked at Malice with a chuckle.

The old wolf chuckled softly, and looked at Dimitri. "Thank you."

"Anything for you sire." he said while slightly bowing

"No… not sire…" he came up to the young wolf "I am your uncle, I told you this before never again call me that. I don't deserve it, and that is an order." The older wolf came and hugged the younger one

"Yes si… Uncle." said the young wolf as he embraced his hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again, I just want to say thank you guys for being very nice about the reviews. I did not think that my story would be so good. Also I would like to know which chapter was your favorite so far. I would like to know so that I can kind of be able to compare it with the other ones. Keep posting reviews and feel free to ask or tell me something that does not make sense or just is plain bad. My last thing that I would like to ask is how do you like edit some of the chapters? I see some mistakes that I would like to fix but do not know how. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.**

Tigress was laying there on her bed, thinking of what happened earlier. She was sad at the fact that her panda was sad. He was sad for all of the wrong reasons, like being clumsy, goofy, and fat. She liked all of those qualities in him. He always knew how to make her laugh, whether it was him telling a joke, getting confused, or breaking the jar of whispering warriors. Shifu had to put extra precautions to make sure he would not break it again, but he always managed to find a way. She even liked the fact that he was chubby, to her it was… well… kind of cute.

She felt especially hurt when she heard him call himself a monster. He was nowhere near the status of a monster; he was more of a child, an actual child. Not like she was, she was the actual monster.

She continued to ponder through her thoughts, waiting until all of the others fell asleep. After about an hour the halls began to quiet down. As soon as all went quiet, she opened the door and carefully closed it and went across the Panda's room. Once she got inside Po's room she closed the door behind her and approached him.

"Po?" she whispered to him "Po?" she whispered louder this time shaking him

"Hmmm… yeah?" he mumbled sleepily opening his eyes half way.

"Po, I just want to tell you that… I am sorry. Sorry for letting you feel like that. You shouldn't feel bad about the way you are." She said sitting down next to him"To me you mean so much more… and I…Po?" She looked at him again, noticing the same expression on his face. She then waved her arm in front of his eyes and noticed he was still asleep. She got a little angry at the fact that he wasn't paying attention; she could have hit him at that moment.

Instead she sighed and turned her head. She was about to leave until Po wrapped his arm around her as he turned onto his back, and then wrapped his other arm on her holding her on his stomach. She madly blushed and could not utter a word; she then smiled and just settled on his stomach. It was so comfortable, so soft and warm. She could have stayed there in his arms forever. But she knew the consequences of being in this situation, she needed to leave.

As she sadly sighed and was about to leave her panda, she realized she could not. She tried to move one of the paws off of her, but his bear hug was way too strong. She squirmed around trying to break free but could not shake him off. She was stuck.

"Po." She said trying to wake him, but it came with the same results as squeezing water out of a rock.

"PO!" she yelled rather loudly but still nothing.

She then began to punch him in the stomach, the hand, even headbutting with the back of her head at his chest. She tried to slide under his arms, over his arms. She then tried to turn, and when she did, it only made things more awkwardly positioned.

"Oh, no." she said annoyingly as she buried her face in his chest

She then positioned herself on all fours and began to do one intense pushup. She slowly began to rise and rise, but it still was not enough to make her break free, and she instantly flopped back on his stomach. How was he so strong? She knew he was, but not to this extent.

"Hehehe" Po chuckled still asleep

Tigress looked at him, and was about to give up until an idea hit her. She curled her tail up to his nose and began to tickle it.

Po at first just twitched his nose, she tickled it again, this time making him twitch and blow through his nose. When she did it the third time he used his arm to scratch his nose. He then put his hand on his side, giving the tiger a chance to escape. She slowly pulled away the other arm and sat up on his stomach. Without waiting she quickly got on the floor and began to head for the door. As she got near the door a sigh of relief came over her, and she looked at Po.

"Good night Po, I will tell you in the morning." and with that She left the room.

As she reentered her room, she sat up on her bed. Tigress began to recollect all of her thought of what just happened. She began to laugh.

The laugh was a laugh of relief that she managed to escape the wrath of Shifu, the torment from the rest of the five, and the embarrassment she and Po would face in one moment.

The laughter stopped, and she then just sat there thinking about the way he held her. How warm and soft it was, even thinking of going back. Tigress went back to her bed looking at the ceiling and blushed.

"Oh Po… I wish you knew how I really felt… I am sorry."

After about fifteen minutes, closed her eyes and feel asleep with a purr.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a warm, and peaceful. The sun shined its light cutting through the sky, while the breeze brushed the grass making it dance. Malice stood in those grassy fields, observing the beautiful scenery. He knew that all that was around him was his. He was proud of his kingdom; though it was small he wouldn't trade it for the rest of the world. As he stood there he felt a familiar pair of arms embracing him.

"What are you thinking of?" the striped feline asked

"How beautiful you are." he whispered to her.

She giggled still embracing him. She then kissed the back of his neck slightly; resting her head on his shoulder. "Tybalt was looking for you. He awaits with the training." She said still hugging him.

He smirked "Not long ago he was just a pup, fooling around with Dimitri and his little sister. And now he has grown to such a strong man, I have never been so proud." He then turned to her, gripping her paw slightly. He was about to leave to train his son when Diana called to him.

"Malice." he turned to her. "Before you go, I have a surprise I would like to give you."

She came slowly to him and gently kissed him. The wolf looked dumbfounded and smiled and said

"Just like our first kiss… it always surprises me." He was about to turn and leave when he said "I love you." and left with a smile.

He found him slashing away with a wooden sword at a puppet. He attacked at the vital points, the neck, head, and legs. He was a slightly orange furred wolf, his ginger appearance made him a little noticeable among the other wolves. Though his orange tainted fur was from his mother, the rest of him was inherited by his father. He stopped slashing away and took a moment to breathe.

"You are very good at attacking a standing defenseless enemy." said his father in a challenging manner, picking up a wooden sword from a nearby table.

They then began to spar, the young wolf slashed at his father, trying to show how good he was.

"Good now it is your turn on defense. I won't go easy on you this time." The older wolf said.

The red wolf then took for the defensive part of his spar. He blocked every strike swiftly and easily.

"It looks like you are getting a bit rusty." Tybalt smirked

This left him caught off guard and the older wolf swiped the wooden sword out of his hand. Malice then pushed the younger wolf down onto the ground.

"You're right I am rusty, you should have been on the ground a long time ago." The older wolf smiled and let out a paw.

The younger wolf sighed hating the fact that he lost, but smiled and said. "Rematch?"

Before the older wolf could accept the challenge the messenger arrived. He was out of breath and looked like he met death himself.

"Your majesty! Your Majesty!"screamed a hawk holding a message in his talon. He looked like he just came from a fight. His feathers were ruffled and even his beak was a bit cracked.

"Aeio? What is the matter?" Malice looked at him

"It's the Hu Lotus Dynasty…" He said out of breath "They are being invaded."

"The Hu Lotus, but that is where my grandparents are!" Tybalt exclaimed

"I need to assemble the army… we will get there at once." Malice said

"Your majesty, that is not the reason why I came here." said the hawk "The invaders… are coming here."

Malice dropped his wooden sword, fear in his eyes looking down at the bird.

"They will be here by sunset."

Malice began to rush down franticly shouting orders. "Get all of the people inside the castle now! Get all of the archers on the towers! Make sure that we have enough food and water!" he was going frantic with orders trying to get ready for what was to become a blood bath.

"Majesty, we have about 3,000 men, all ready to fight." Another wolf said

"That isn't enough! We need to get more. As much as you can!" The captain wolf bowed and left. "If they can take control of Hu Lotus, and then come here… they must have an enormous army." Malice dryly said.

"Malice!" Diana shouted. "What is going on!? Are we under attack?"

Malice looked at her, he did not want to tell her but he knew he had to. "These invaders have sacked Hu Lotus…" he saw her looking at him, full of shock "and now they are coming here…"

"That's impossible… Hu Lotus has an army of 50,000 strong." She said as if trying to convince him that he is wrong "And the castle is enormous, it would take years to give even scratch it…"

"I am sorry Diana… I don't think… Tyrone and Rose…" He stammered

"NO! My parents are alive! Don't you say that." She said angrily, then started to tear up "Don't you say that!" and then she started to weep, and knelt down on her knees.

He looked at her, bent down and hugged her gently. He did not know what to say, and for the longest time just simply stayed there in place.

"I won't let him take our land, and I will personally get my hands on him myself. When I do he will rue the day he ever was born. I will avenge your parents and you as well." then he looked at her "But right now we need to think of the now, and now this barbarian wants us. And I won't let him destroy this land or harm my family." she looked at him "I promise."

Though he would try to keep his vow to the fullest, he would not know whether or not he would be able to keep it. He never broke any promises, making him feel a bit uneasy. He wished that this would not be the first promise he would break.

"Oh Malice…" Diana looked at him "You need to wake up now."

He looked at her puzzled

"Yes father you need to. And besides don't you remember?" he turned to see Tybalt looking at him "I died." And at that moment an arrow struck through his neck making.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Malice. Once he came to his senses he realized that Dimitri was standing over him.

Dimitri a bit startled from the scream. But got his composure back and said " We are in Gongmen."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh man, I need a snack." Po said holding his stomach.

He woke up quite early before the gong went off and was a bit famished. He decided to settle on some bamboo, bread, and left over soup from last night. Since he wasn't cooking for his friends he decided to just lazily eat it cold. While he ate he looked out in the horizon, especially at the red sunrise.

"It looks really beautiful, almost like her eyes…" he said almost unconsciously. He then slapped himself and said "You can't think of her like that! Look at yourself; she is out of your league. And what would Shifu think?"

The panda could only imagine what horrors would await if Shifu found out about his crush on Tigress. His training would increase tenfold, he would beat the daylights out of him, and most horrible of all the diet that Shifu would put him through. He was already on a harsh diet, where he is forbidden to get any midnight snacks.

As Po continued to ponder Shifu's cruelty chewing on his last piece of bamboo, Shifu burst in the doors.

"Panda!" the grandmaster yelled

"Master Shifu! It's not what you think, I wasn't eating… I was… um." the black and white bear stammered

"Not now, I will discuss about your late night snacking latter. As of now I need you to and the rest of the five. I have another mission for you." the red panda left as he quickly came.

The Po then came out of the kitchen and raced to hall of heros. Panting, he finally made it and noticed the red panda was bobbing his head angrily.

The grandmaster turned around and with a rough voice called out. "There you are! We do not have any time for your snacking."

Po stood next to the other five awaiting his master's instructions when the grandmaster pulled out a letter. He coughed a little and began to read aloud.

"Please help, we are being taken over by a number of wolves, we have tried to fight them off but they they overwhelmed us. We need assistance immediately. Signed Master Croc and Master Ox."

With that the master rolled up the letter and faced the five. "The message seems to be written frantically, no doubt that they were under attack when the letter was written."

"Do you think that it is the remainder of Shen's army?" asked Monkey

"Or maybe Shen is still alive." said Mantis

This gave a tension of fear to the rest the rest of the masters within the room.

"But the cannon… and… it fell on him." Po said.

"Po is right. We all saw how the cannon fell. No one could survive that." Tigress said trying to relax Po.

"Even so, we need to get over there and face whoever it is behind this. Shen or not." Shifu said. "I will stay here and protect the valley from any potential threats. The rest of you will need to return to Gongmen City and deal with this problem. You will leave after the gong."

"Here we go again…" Crane said joylessly.

The others simply agreed with a murmur. They have been in Gongmen just days ago, and now they have to return. The warriors then returned to their rooms to pack anything necessary. While they packed they began to discuss about the situation.

"Don't those guys know how to defend themselves?" Mantis said in an annoyed tone. "And how come is it that we have to clean up their mess?"

"It is because we are the closest allies that they have. If enemies were to find out about their weakened state, they were surely to attack." Viper said.

"Yeah, and I am pretty sure that if we asked for help they would most definitely come and help us." Monkey added on.

Po was just listening to them; he finished his packing early and sat on his bed looking at the figurines of the five. He was especially looking at the one of Tigress; he could not stop thinking about her. Even her action figure seemed to be perfect. He sighed and felt a bit saddened; he needed to step out for a second. He wanted to see his father; hopefully he would be able to help him.

"Hey Po, where are you going?" asked the straw hat avian.

"Oh… uhh… gotta say bye to my dad. Don't want him to be worried." He said "I will meet you guys later." Po then took all of his packed equipment and ran off.

The old goose opened the cold stove loaded it up with some dry wood and with a flint he lit the stove on. He made sure that fire would not go off and began to prepare his pots and pans. All that the goose needed to do was to wait for the gong to ring off. The bird always was up before the gong, but unlike Shifu, Mr. Ping did not want to bother his son to get up. There were rarely any customers around this early, and he knew that he could handle it himself. Though nowadays Mr. Ping was alone most of the time. He missed his son and always would bring out a large bowl of his most famous noodle batch just in case he would come.

The old goose waited peacefully for the gong until he noticed a familiar black and white figure approaching him, it was his only son.

"PO!" exclaimed the happy goose. Giving Po the traditional hug.

"Hey dad! How are the noodles selling?" Po replied.

"Better than ever, with you being Dragon Warrior and all." said the goose "Are you hungry? I got you some soup."

Po remembered the way Shifu made him stop eating, and agreed to drink the golden liquid that his father prepared for him. They laughed, and Po talked about how he fought against some bandits, while Ping told him all of the new good deals he was going to make. As they talked Po knew he could not stay longer. He had a mission and although it he knew it pained his father, he needed to tell him.

"Well anyways dad… I came down here to let you know that, I am going off again to the city." A silence filled the air. "I am going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Nothing too big." Po said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

His father remained silent. This gave Po an uneasy feeling.

"Dad… I am sorry… we just got the message today. I would have told you earlier…" Po said softly

After another pause until Mr. Ping said "Son… just promise me that you will come back." his voice started to break "You are all that I have left… and if you go…" he then started to weep slightly.

Po embraced him and spoke "Don't worry dad, I will be fine. I know that I will. I have inner peace now, and nothing will be able to hurt me." He broke the hug and looked down at him "Besides I have the Furious Five, they got my back too."

The goose looked at him, and with a sad look said to him. "Ok son… just remember that I love you." then his face turned a angry "And if I catch you tasting different soups other than mine while you are gone…" He took a hold of a ladle to Po in a threatening manner

Po chuckled and said "I love you too dad." Right after those words Po hugged him.

The gong rang and Po knew it was time to go. He looked down at Mr. Ping and gave him a smile, trying to comfort him for another time. He stood up and waved to his father, while his father waved back. All that he could do is hope that this would not be the last time he would wave bye to his son.


	10. Chapter 10

The two grunted as the wolves pushed them. The two masters were defeated; they had no point in fighting anymore. The sun shined on them, making them squint under the intense sunlight. They looked around to see the number of enemies surrounding them. There were many of them, around fifty two. Among this crowd were seven captains, and one obvious leader. The masters as they stood there watched as the leader of the pack approached them, they were getting ready to die

"As soon as this is over… I will gut you like a fish." Master Ox said with an uneasy temper.

The wolf said nothing, as he looked down at a scroll and unrolled it. He then read out loud "Master Ox? And Master Croc?" turning first to the big mammal then reptile.

The two masters did not respond, only glared at the old wolf.

"I am still a bit surprised that you managed to fight off my pack… but you still were not able to fight off my elite. No surprise there." said the wolf in a calm tone, as he began to roll the scroll back.

"At least we are not cowards that only hide behind a gang of lowlife thieves. Why don't you fight us one on one? I dare you to challenge one of us." the croc master challenged.

The wolf looked at him for a while, as if unaffected by the comment, and then spoke "You are right, there is no honor in hiding behind a 'gang'." The wolf then ordered the rest of the wolves to form a circle around the three.

"I accept your challenge. If one of you beat me, my pack will leave and I will take any punishment you find fit." said the wolf still in the same expression. "But… if you lose…" the wolf said "then you must obey any command I give you."

"You dare mock us you fool!?" Master Ox said with blind rage "I will tear you apart and make music from your breaking bones!"

As the crocodile tried to relax his tempered friend and said "We accept."

One of the wolves unchained the warriors, listening to every command the older wolf gave him. They were given back their weapons and the three waited until the older wolf spoke up.

"Which one of you wants to go first? I am not getting any younger." Malice spoke out.

In a rage the ox charged at the wolf, wanting to do nothing more but to smash the canine into the ground. The old king simply jumped on top of the ox, grabbing him in a head lock. This caused the ox to fall down, but he did not lose yet. He began to shake violently for the wolf to get off. Malice at this time began to clench his headlock tighter and tighter, and twisted the entire oxen to his side. Once he got him on his side he began to smash his skull onto a rock making the oxen a bit dazed. But the ox then grabbed the wolf and threw him off .This made the wolf fall to the ground, but he quickly got up.

"Control your temper!" said his reptile companion "he will beat you if you don't."

The ox stood there and began to take in a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened them and got into his fighting stance. The older wolf dusted off the dirt that he collected from the ground and looked up at the ox.

"He is right you know I could have finished you." Malice said as if trying to educate him

The oxen just snorted at this comment and once again made a dash at him, Malice then unsheathed his sword and made a diagonal slash at the ox. The master blocked it with his right horn and tried to use his left one to strike his enemy with. The wolf saw this coming and grabbed it with his other hand. The master then tried to shake the canine off, but the wolf had no desire to let go. Because the sword was too long for such a close range the wolf started to use the butt of the sword; striking down with full force. The ox full of rage used his moon axe to strike at the wolf, but the wolf blocked it; causing him to get knocked off. The wolf then got into a fighting stance and slowly scanned his enemy. There was a moment of pause between the two.

"You are a lot better than I thought … for a bandit." said the ox with a bit of blood coming from the top of his head.

"That is because I am not a bandit." The wolf said "I have no use for any of your riches in this town."

Before the ox had the last word, the wolf with tremendous speed ran at Master Ox. Cutting both of the blades of his axes off, making the weapons useless. The ox then looked down at his weapons only to see that the axe blades were already on the ground. As he turned up to see the wolf he realized he was too late to react. The flat part of the blade collided with his face and the mighty ox fell to the ground. Then the wolf came over to the unconscious master and raised his sword over him.

The large reptile could only look with disbelief at what he witnessed. This old wolf was no ordinary wolf, he was trained, very well trained. He only watched in horror as his friend laid in the mercy of the enemy.

"Please… don't kill him…" pleaded the crocodile

The old wolf turned to him and said "I believe that the deal was that if I beat one of you, then both of you will work for me." There was a pause for a moment. "How can he hold his part of the bargain if he is dead?"

He then lifted his sword and came over to Dimitri while Master Croc came over to aide his friend with his wounds. When Malice came far enough from the two masters , Dimitri asked

"Why did you let them live? They might betray us when that tiger arrives."

"These two are bound by honor like us." He looked at Dimitri "They will also help with the escape."

Dimitri looked at his Uncle with questions. He was about to ask him until Malice spoke "I want you and three other elites to go back to camp. I want you to break them out… notify me as soon you can. Once we regroup we will think of another plan. You need to do this quietly and swiftly, he will not suspect a breakout if he thinks we are all here"

Dimitri opened his eyes wide with the sudden plan of attack, so long has he awaited this, so long has he longed for his revenge over his father's death.

Malice then turned to the two masters and spoke "I want the two of you to follow him, and do what he says. Walter, Thomas, and Bryce stay with Dimitri as well. He will tell you what I have planned. Good luck to all of you" With that Malice turned away as he continued to walk down the streets of Gongmen city.


	11. Chapter 11

Po wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt, but every time he got the chance something stopped him. He tried to tell her while they were going up the Mountains of Peace, but he fell off where Crane had to save him. He tried to tell her when they were trying to go around the Himalayas but got pelted by a blizzard of snowballs from Monkey, most of them in his mouth. He wrote a letter to her of how much he loved her, so that she could get to read it on her own time. But as soon as Po wrote his letter, a swarm of locusts came and ate the document. He was infuriated and was trying to come up with another way to tell her, but was slowly giving up. It seemed as if the universe was against him.

They then managed to get to the river. The Yangtze River was an enormous river that leads through the entire nation. It would be the heroes' major water highway that would eventually lead to Gongmen River, then Gongmen City. Po needed to tell her during this trip down the river, and they were getting close.

"How do I tell her?" Po asked himself "I need to play this right… she might kill me!" Po thought then a sad expression went on his face "Or worse, she might never again want to see me."

As Po continued babbling to himself, it was Tigress's turn for the night shift. They have been taking shifts due to the fact that croc bandits have been recently spotted around the area. She sat there upon her mat thinking about the night when Po got mad, she still hasn't apologized to him. Though she stopped avoiding him, and letting him know everything is alright, she still felt guilt in her entire body.

Tigress looked at Po and wondered what on earth he was rambling about. She walked to the panda, unintentionally sneaking up on the panda and spoke "Po?"

At this Po jumped, and nearly jumped entirely off the boat, but grabbed the edge of the boat only getting his bottom half wet.

Tigress grabbed the panda and helped him up. Once he got back onto the ship, he thanked her.

"Po, are you okay?" She asked the panda, a bit concerned about his paranoia.

"Yeah, hah, I am alright. You just scared me that's all." Po said trying to relax. He then looked at Tigress, into her eyes and in an instant he was calm.

"So, what were you talking about before?" asked the tiger trying to spark up a conversation.

"Well I… uhhh." he stammered on until he said "noodles?"

Tigress knew he was lying but decided to just drop it, after all he needed some sleep. She will simply have to apologize to him on another day, he is too tired right now.

"Alright Po, go on and get some rest." she said.

Po stood up about to leave, but he thought of something "_It is now, or never. You need to tell her now!"_

Po stood there for a second and then asked "Is it okay if, I stay with you?"

At this tigress turned and looked at Po and thought to herself "_I need to apologize to him now, it might be the only chance I get."_

"Sure, if you aren't tired." she said as she looked at him

Happily the panda flopped down right next to her, making her quietly chortle. Po noticed this and it gave him confidence to do continue on with his plan.

As he opened his mouth to speak Tigress unintentionally interrupted him and said "Po, I want to apologize for something that I should have apologized a while ago." Po closed his mouth.

"Po, I want to apologize after that dance. I should have never avoided you like that…" there was a short pause "I was just a little afraid… and as every coward, I ran."

"What? You a coward? It's like calling me skinny, and look how fat I am." this statement made Tigress a bit mad.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself! You aren't fat, you are just chubby… and some people would think that it's… cute." she said with a blush.

The panda warrior just looked at the stripped feline dumbfounded. He thought about the last thing that she said.

"You think that my chubbiness is cute?" he flabbergasted. "Heck if I would have known that I would eat ten times more!"

At this she laughed a little and looked at Po, making Po a little nervous. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to tell her, but was still scared.

"So, um, Tigress?" Po asked holding his arm

"Yes?" feeling relieved that she apologized.

"You remember when you taught me how to dance?"

She looked at him raising a brow; he loved when she did that.

"Well I was wondering before Shifu came, we were going to… do something. You want to finish were we left off?" Po asked slyly.

At this statement Tigress purred a bit, but not so Po could hear, and asked "Why don't you start?"

_OH DUMPLINGS!_ Po thought.

He slowly got closer to Tigress, still afraid of the potential danger that the tigress had. He was pretty sure she wanted the same thing he wanted, but still was careful. He carefully got closer and closer to the dangerous beauty, and wrapped an arm around her. She responded by wrapping her arms around his stomach, giving Po a boost in confidence. He slowly used his other hand to lift her chin up, she did not resist at all. Slowly they both came closer and closer closing their eyes until Po felt something rough touch his lips.

_She must have really rough lips_. Po thought

He then heard Tigress growl, thinking that he did something wrong. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was kissing a croc bandit, whose head was in between them as he tried to climb up on the boat.


	12. review on the story

Hey guys just want to know how the story is going so far, and also should I start making the chapters longer? I try to keep them a thousand words a chapter but am now thinking that they are too short. That is all really. Continue with the reviews they really make my day when you guys write them.


	13. Chapter 12

Thank all of you for the reviews, I really enjoy getting them. It makes me want to write a whole lot more. I do want to make the stories a bit longer maybe an extra 500 words or less to every chapter. If you guys see some grammar errors or something like that let me know, I really want to make this story as good as possible. Without further delay here is the next chapter.

The rusty chains scraped at each other with every step that the two made. The feeling of the cold iron on their wrists was quite unpleasant, but they knew that the wolves would not care. They remained silent for a while now, puzzled of what their fates will be. Will they kill them? What is it that these mutts wanted from them? These thoughts scared the two masters, but they did not show it. It would be better to die with bravery and honor than that of a coward. They remember how shameful they were, how cowardly they reacted on the weapon, especially at the death of their beloved friend Master Rhino. The thought of him getting ripped apart by the weapon made them shudder, a memory that will haunt them for the rest of their lives. Only thanks to Shifu did they get their courage back and vowed never again to act in such a way.

Flash back

"_What's in the box Shen?" asked Master Ox, though now wished he hadn't._

"_You want to see? It's a gift. No, it's your parting gift… in that it will part you." The masters said nothing "A part of here, a part of you there, a part of you waayy over there… staining the wall!"Shen remarked the last statement coldly._

"_You insolent fool!" and with that the master jumped at him, but was instantly pulled down with a rope that got attached to his horn. _

_Master Croc then jumped at him, trying to help his friend, but the two of them could not mange to beat him. That is when Master Rhino decided to join in, while deflecting the feathered projectiles from the blood thirsty peacock. He then used his hammer to hit the peacock making him drop all of his deadly throwing knives. _

"_Show off…" murmured Shen_

"_That is a warning… you are no match for our Kung Fu…"Master Rhino stated _

"_I agree… But this is." replied Shen._

_He instantly flew back opening the box inside showing a dragon sculpted weapon, igniting it and blasting their comrade. As they saw the ball of flame soaring to him time began to slow. Instantly as it hit him, his organs forced their way out of his back, staining stairs, the floor and the walls of the main entrance. _

End of flashback

They have been walking now for a good time in a certain direction from their city, causing the ox to be very impatient. They were not even using the roads, or trails, just went straight.

"Where are you taking us?" the ox got no response "We have been walking for hours and you have not explained anything, I want to know what is it that you want from us."

Dimitri at this turned around making everyone stop.

"We are going on a rescue mission." said the young wolf "Our majesty thinks that you may be of use to us. Due to the fact of how well you fight."

"Then why are we locked in these chains?" asked the crocodile

"That is because I do not trust you yet." He answered

"This smells like a lie. I think that this sounds more of a prison break. And I do not partake in prison breaks." stated the angry ox.

"Well then you are free to leave." Dimitri spoke. He then unlocked the two, both of them looking at him with confusion. When he turned the opposite direction he said "But when China starts to fall apart do not expect any help from us." Then the wolf casually started to walk away leaving the two in confusion.

"What does this have to do with China?" asked Master Ox.

With this the wolf turned looked at them and said "There is a madman who goes across the land in search of power. His forces alone are able to crush China to nothing." The two masters stared at him "He is holding captive a large number of our friends, family, and Citizens. Whenever we do not do his wishes he…" Dimitri paused "punishes them, in front of us."

They both looked at each other than back at the wolf.

"So he is holding your people hostage, right?" asked the crocodile.

The wolf nodded. "If we break them out, we then can take our revenge. His army may be much larger than our pack, but we are much more deadly. We ourselves were able to hold his forces back for a year before he conquered us."

"So if we free them, will your men be able to defeat him?" Master Croc asked

"No, I said fight them, not beat him. We were lucky to have such a strong leader, enough supplies, and a very strongly built palace, where we once thought was impenetrable. Once…" the wolf lowered his head.

"We need your emperor's help as well. He overpowers us in numbers by a hundred to one." said one of the other wolves with gray fur.

"How can we trust that what you are saying is correct? Besides why did you not just simply come and tell us this. We would of gladly helped" The croc said.

"Because he always makes a small party of assassins follow us." The masters looked around "Do not worry they stayed behind with the others, they have another mission to do for him." Dimitri said.

"How are you so sure that they did not follow us?" the ox asked

"Because if they did follow us…" said the same gray wolf "We would be dead."

The two masters paused and looked at the young wolf, Master Ox replied "Just one last thing… why did you attack Gongmen? Why were you given such orders?"

The young wolf looked at him and said "As much as you won't believe me, the bastard who gave us the order has something against tigers." Dimitri bared out his teeth in anger, and then looked back at the masters "We were only to lure some sort of tiger out, one back during Shen's attack."

The master's looked at him with wide eyes and spoke in unison "Master Tigress!"

"We need to go back and warn her, she is a loyal companion and great warrior!" The crocodile said slowly turning back from where they came from.

"Sorry, but we cannot… If we go back then the assassins will surely kill us. Believe me even if she is captured she won't be killed." Dimitri said "He may hate tigers, but a quick death won't be suitable enough, he needs to kill them himself. Like as if it were a sort of entertainment." The masters' stomachs churned at the word 'entertainment'. "Besides we are almost near the campsite and Gongmen is two days back."

Ox was getting a bit frustrated, could this wolf be trusted? Was Tigress in danger?

"We need to give her some sort of warning, we need to find a messenger!" pleaded croc

"If everything goes according to plan, we may be able to go back to Gongmen tonight. Once we get there we will help you and your friend, this I swear." said the wolf where the other wolves agreed in unison.

The two masters were hesitant they still did not know if they could trust them. They knew that Tigress, the rest of the five, and the dragon warrior were very strong opponents, even stronger than them, but still had a little bit of a uneasy feeling about the situation. But they had no choice; they were bound by honor to follow whatever it was necessary. If they were to break their promise then they would shame their ancestors, an act that they would most certainly not want to do.

"If this is a lie, I will personally make you eat hot coals until you are cooked from the inside out." The mad ox threatened.

With that the group slowly came up to a hill. The wolves' then crawled on all fours silently up the hill. The masters followed and slowly neared next to the wolves.

"We are here." And with that the two masters looked down the hill, or rather mountain side, and dropped their jaws. At first it seemed to be a black ocean, but as they looked closer and closer they realized it was an army.

"Okay, we believe you that this is a threat to China, but where are the hostages being held captive?" asked Master Croc.

"They are being held captive on the mountain side, they used the mountain's caves as a prison." the young wolf answered

"Where is the prison?" he asked again

"We are on top of it." he replied.


	14. Chapter 13

The nightmares kept returning, he knew that they would haunt him for the rest of his life.

There he saw the army; it was massive, just a few hundred yards away. How was he going to defeat them? With everyone fighting including women and children they would still be outnumbered. Malice pondered on the problem, how was he going to do it?

As he stood there, Aeio still held the message in his talon completely forgetting he held it the entire time. Malice noticed the document in his hand.

"Is that for me?" asked the wolf

"Oh! Forgive me milord I forgot…" he said as he passed the scroll to him and left the room.

Malice unraveled it, and in it said:

_Malice, please forgive the poor formalities but I need your help. Victoria have left the castle accompanied by Leoric, they have a child together my granddaughter. Please make sure that they safely get to China. They are to go to a town called Xi'an, they might be resting in Bao Gu for a short while. Please make sure that they get there safe. If you need to identify the child she has a white tip at the end of her tail like the royal family._

_Love Rose_

"I do not have time for this! I have a city to save! If they escaped they will be fine, I can't play sitter sorry Rose. Hopefully you are still alive…" stated an angry Malice as he dropped the scroll.

He then turned to the army before him and watched as it came closer, it was a terrible sight. Diana then came into the room and saw the scroll she picked it up and read it, she turned to Malice.

"She had a child? We need to save them. The little tigress…" Diana spoke

"We cannot. I have a castle to save, our children… I need all of the help that I can get here. Besides it sounds like they were banished." said the wolf "Leoric was not of royalty."

"Royalty or not she is my sister! I need to help her." The tiger pleaded

"No. That is final. I will not make such a risk, especially right now." The wolf sternly said

"Please… dispatch a few of your men, I..."

"No!" barked Malice

With that the feline simply sat down, saddened. Malice kept looking out in the field his whole body squirmed with fear. He knew that he would not be able to defeat this army, and he was losing all hope.

He then turned to his wife and said "Diana." She looked at him "If we do not make it…"

"Malice don't." she ordered

"If we cannot hold them back, I want you to take Maven and Tybalt and escape." He continued

"Malice please don't talk like that." She begged

"Take the south exist and go to Xi'an." He still continued "you will be accompanied by Griswold, my brother, and his son. I will have to stay here, until the end."

The orange cat simply turned her head on the last statement. She wished he hadn't of said that. Sometimes she hated the fact of how noble he was.

They then heard another door open and heard tiny footsteps. It was their little girl, their princess. She was a feline like her mother except she looked like a gray panther. Her eyes were a brown red like her fathers.

"Papa?" asked the small feline oblivious of the whole situation outside.

"Yes?" asked the wolf turning to her

She ran up and hugged his left leg, then she handed him a small bundle of flowers. They were green thistle like plants and had a strange odor to them.

"Happy Birthday! These are my favorite flowers, but be careful don't put them near any fires." She said waving her finger at him as if lecturing him.

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Because they can go boom, and it's a little scary." She answered truthfully

"May I see?" he asked her taking one of the flowers

"Wait!" she yelled and ran behind her mother who was listening on the whole thing. She then poked her head out signaling her father that she was ready.

Malice slowly approached the fireplace in the room and tossed the flower in. Nothing happened, he sighed turned and started to walk to the two.

"Thank you Maven, I really loved the-"

BOOM!

The explosion was large enough to destroy the fire place and knock Malice to the ground making him cough violently. This instantly made the room as dark as outside. After Diana recovered slightly she ran up to Malice and helped him up.

"MALICE!" she roared and coughed a little

After that Tybalt, Griswold, and Bryce, ran into the room and in panic asked "Your majesty!" or "Your highness!" or "FATHER!"

Malice after Diana helped him sit up was still dazed; he looked over at the gray feline in utter confusion.

"I told you." Maven managed to say while coughing a bit

Malice then in a raspy voice asked "Where did you get this flower?"

After Maven coughed a bit more she answered "They grow everywhere, there is so much of them. Shea and Mable say that they are weeds, but I like them."

"Maven show Tybalt, Griswold, and Bryce where you found the flowers, go and collect as much as you can. Bring the flowers back to the main hall; get the rest of the elite. I think we still may have a chance after all!" said the wolf happily "Maven thank you my daughter, this may be my best present ever." and with that he kissed her, and sent them off.

He then turned to his wife, and spoke again "If there is enough of this flower, we may still win this. But I still want you to get ready for the worst." He then embraced her, kissed her on the head, and softly spoke "I love you."

With that he left her in the room he then entered the main hall it was a quite large, the largest room in the castle. It was called the main hall due to the fact that it seemed like a hall though actually it was a room. This is where all thirty two elites where sitting around the large tables. Tybalt and Dimitri (still too young to be considered elites) continued to pick the flowers.

"My brothers in arm!" he spoke to settle the commotion down. "We cannot let them take our city! I won't make this long, but I have a plan. Aeio and a few of the sky elites will go to Gongther and Tongly and ask for aid. Get anything you can, soldiers, mercenaries, anything. The rest of us will have to fight them off until the forces arrive."

"Yes sir!" Aeio exclaimed and instantly him and the sky elites flew off.

"How are we going to hold them? Not even our large crossbows are strong enough to drive them back." Asked one of the elites

"That is because we will use something else." Said the king

He then immediately pulled one of the many flowers "This will save us."

"The weed? What about it?" asked one of the elites.

Behold he took a small flower and split it in half. He tossed the half into a torch and waited. After three seconds the torch blew off from the wall making a small explosion.

"We can still win this!" shouted the wolf

As the elites became much more confident, they started preparing the large crossbows with the explosive plant. The army was now in shouting range and this made Malice nervous, he still had some doubt in his mind.

As he continued to wonder on what his next plan should be, Tybalt approached him.

"Father? Do you think that we can beat them?" asked the red wolf

"I hope so my son. I pray to all of the gods that we may be spared from this…" his father replied

They both stood there watching as the army got closer and closer, they heard the armor clinging as they walked. It was an enormous pool of soldier like warriors. It consisted mostly of leopards, gorillas, boars, and wolves. It had a few panthers, and even less bird like warriors. In the front of the army there was a different figure, a figure that Malice has never seen before. It was an enormous black bear.

"Tybalt, if anything goes wrong. I want you to listen to what your mother has to say. Do not disobey her that is an order!" he stern fully spoke to the young wolf.

"Don't worry father… it won't happen." He said

The older wolf looked at him. Thinking that Diana already told him was about to say something until Tybalt spoke.

"I will be long dead before I even hear the message." and with that an arrow shot right through his throat blood instantly oozing out of it. He then spoke again "too bad you couldn't of saved me."

Malice immediately jumped out of bed, he was shaken a bit from his nightmare. He was in an inn, due to the fact of them taking over Gongmen. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he replied

"The tiger has been Spotted." The other wolf said.


	15. Chapter 14

After quickly disposing the last of the croc bandits, Po and the five were already near the docks of Gongmen city. They intentionally placed their boat near the doc rather than in it to avoid being detected. The fearless warriors slowly came to the boundaries of the city and they soon found out that it was overrun by wolves. Though they were on a mission Po had his mind elsewhere.

"Where are the masters?" asked Mantis

"I don't know, let's hope that they weren't…" monkey said while motioning a throat slice with his finger.

"We will find them later; right now we need to get whoever it is to justice." Tigress collectedly spoke.

"We should keep moving we'll get caught staying here all day." Crane prudently suggested.

"Very well, alright let's go." Tigress responded

They were all slowly moving except a particular bear, he was still thinking about the events that happened not a few moments ago. He was quite upset; he was so close… so close to the ultimate prize!

"I hate croc bandits…" he whispered and then he followed the rest.

The six warriors analyzed the entire city; they instantly recognized the leaders of the group. One was an incredibly large black wolf with a white face. He was a bit taller than Po, and like him had green eyes but paler. The name of this monstrous wolf was Griswold; his weapon unlike the rest was a larger then average blacksmith's hammer.

The next wolf was a white wolf with some black blotches on his face and hands, with piercing brown eyes. His name was Peyton and his weapon like the rest of the leaders was a double edged sword.

The last two wolves looked very identical they seemed to be twins, they were both gray wolves with pale blue eyes their names where Brom and Borin.

All of these wolves were surrounded by their own group of lesser wolves which were about ten each. They were all patrolling around the city but made sure that they were able to see one another.

While the five were formulating a plan, Po realized something strange about these wolves. They were not acting cruel to the citizens, in fact some were helping.

"Hey guys look." Po spoke out which made the five turn and see a small bunny man trying to fix his wagon, due to the fact that his wheel fell off. They continued to watch and see the wolf called Griswold approach the little man.

"Where are you going? You know the rules you are not allowed to leave the city." The large wolf spoke.

"I was going home… please… I didn't do anything." The little bunny cried out

The other wolf let out a hearty laugh, and then looked down on the rabbit "I wasn't going to eat you. Relax I am here to help you fix that."

He then called over two other wolves and with that he lifted the cart, an amazing display of strength even if the wagon was empty, and the other two wolves pushed the wheel on, and the bigger wolf then fixed it. The rabbit then left and they went back on patrol.

"That was weird…" Mantis retorted

"Yeah I know what you mean, why where they so helpful?" Crane said

"I don't know but this just tells me that Masters Croc and Ox are still okay." Po stated

As soon as Po had said this a wolf hollered "I found them! I found them!"

Master Tigress quickly knocked out the patrol guard but when she turned around she saw all of the wolves rushing towards her and the rest of the five.

They quickly got into their fighting poses and began to mercilessly beat down the lesser wolves. They were slowly winning but the elites stepped in, and with the already fight with the lesser wolves this was going to be on hell of a fight.

"Mantis, Crane and Viper take out the lesser wolves. Po and Monkey help me with the leaders!" Tigress shouted

They reacted quickly and lunged at their attackers. Mantis lunged at the lesser wolves jumping left and right striking at all of them with such a speed that not many were able to defend themselves from his quick action. Crane used his specialty, Wings of justice and pushed the attackers back knocking out a few of them. Viper began to whip at the wolves with her tail making them whine in pain with each strike and knocking a few of them out.

Meanwhile Po, Monkey, and Tigress were fighting off the elites. Po was up against the great black wolf, Tigress the twins, and Monkey the white wolf.

Po began dodging the attacks that the giant wolf delivered. Po knew that if he were to take a direct hit from that hammer he would be doomed. Every strike that the hammer touched caused massive amounts of damage to the object. It left craters on the walls and floors, and literally caused barrels of water to explode when on contact.

"Yikes!" Po shouted as he dodged another thundering blow

"You are fast for a big one." said the wolf as he tried to make another blow.

As he was making the attack Po grabbed his arm and flipped him over causing him to fall down on the ground and then he tried to ground pound the dark wolf. Griswold rolled over and dodged his attack, he then tried to swing at Po with his hammer which Po barely dodged. It slightly bruised the panda, but did not leave him unable to fight.

"Quite strong too, I like the challenge. Too bad that I am going to have to beat you, I would really enjoy having a drink with you." Said the wolf

Monkey was using his all but the warrior was just insanely good, he was dodging all of his attack. It seemed as if he was just as good as himself.

"Dang, you're good." said the tailed ape

All the wolf did was smirk on his comment, and bolted at Monkey using his sword to slash away at him. Monkey dodged all of the attacks but knew that he was at a disadvantage. How was he going to beat this guy? He needed to disarm this guy, but every time he goes for it he just dodges, or blocks it somehow. Then the monkey master looked around the surrounding when he found a long pole, he then had an idea.

"But I think that I am better" he said looking at the wolf with a smile

As he charged towards pole, someone stepped up in front of him catching him by surprise and instantly making his vision go black.

Tigress on the other hand was really having some trouble she was slowly losing. The two wolves were attacking her from both sides and she was using all of her skills to dodge the blades but in return got some punches and kicks at her. As they continued to strike at her she jumped in the air and did a split kick knocking both of them apart and sending them flying. But they quickly recovered and raced back at her. As they raced up at her they sliced and diced in a frenzy trying to get at her eventually slicing her arm.

"Arghhh!" Tigress hollered in pain

"Tigress!" Po exclaimed nervously

Po then turned to the giant wolf. He needed to end this fight and end it fast. As the wolf got closer he took out the hammer and vertically swung his hammer down onto Po. The panda though was not going to dodge, but instead he was going to try to block. Po tightened his bottom and with his stomach countered the hammer. When he hit Po's belly the hammer bounced back and ramming his face which did not give him the time to react. The wolf made no sound, taking the hammer off of his face, took a few steps back and fell with a large thud.

"Tigress I'm coming!" Cried out Po

Po ran towards the fight with Tigress only to see her down. With a fit of rage he attacked the twins, using a huge blur of punches and kicks at them. Surprisingly Po managed to deal with them quickly, but as he managed to turn around he saw an old wolf, a white wolf and a smaller group of wolves standing near Tigress and Monkey.

"She looks similar to her… I wonder…" Malice said to himself but was interrupted in his train of thought

"Hey! You leave them alone!" Po blurted

"Really panda?" said the old wolf "You don't even have anything to bargain with."

"Actually he does." Crane replied

Next to Crane was Viper, and Mantis. They have just finished tying up the last of the lesser wolves, the large black wolf Griswold, and the twin wolves.

Mantis then turned back to the old wolf "If you let her go, we will let you all go, if you don't say goodbye to your gang."

The old wolf then looked at the four warriors then at his men. He then walked up a bit closer to Po.

"The two of us will fight, you will fight for your warriors and I will fight for mine. If you win then you get to take your friends back and me. If I win I get to take your friends and my warriors and you."

"Lord Malice…" the white wolf looked at him "I know that you are capable of defeating him, but you shouldn't be taking risks like this. You managed to beat the ox before but this one is different…"

"Do not worry Peyton, he won't beat me, but if he does I want you and the rest to join up with Tybalt and follow me." Malice whispered loudly "I am more afraid of the assassins than these 'Masters'."

With this the young White wolf nodded and allowed his king to fight for the freedom of his men. Malice drew out his blade then got ready into a fighting pose. Po too got into his fighting pose ready to fight for the life his best friend Monkey, and his secret crush Tigress.

After a few more minutes of staring each other down, the wolf rushed at Po executing a series of strikes at the bear with his sword. Po dodged all of the strikes and countered with an uppercut to the wolf. This caused the wolf to fall down, but quickly get up and trip Po. The wolf then got up and was about to place the sword next to Po's neck when he realized Po was not there. He looked around and saw Po up in the air about to slam him down with his stomach. Instantly the wolf dodged the oncoming attack, and once again got back to his fighting stance. He looked back at Po only to realize he was not there again.

"How does a big panda like that keep moving so fast?" he said while looking up then around.

As the wolf turned around a fist collided to his face and once again he fell to the ground. He jumped back up and immediately ran up to Po with quite surprising speed and knocked Po to the ground. As Po tried to get up quickly he was kicked in the stomach, where it collided with a hammer having the force of a meteor.

"AHHHH!" screamed Po in pain that he now realizes.

Then Malice slowly came over to the panda, about to give a strike with his sword, where Po looked at Tigress. She was slowly regaining consciousness, as he looked at her he saw how she slowly opened her eyes and how beautiful they were. How she slowly fluttered them as she tried to regain vision, he smiled at that.

When she locked her eyes on what was happening in front of her she screamed "PO!"

At in instant Po got his mind back to the battle and saw the sword coming down on him. He grasped the sword with both hands and stopped it from going down any further. This surprised Malice but he didn't flinch on the sight.

"You are good, too bad that you are going to lose." said the wolf

"No… I am not gonna lose… cause I can't lose!" Po replied

And with that he twisted his body making Malice lose grip of the sword and falling to the ground. Po then knocked him far from his sword making the wolf lose consciousness slightly. When he came to he saw Po holding his sword to his neck.

"I… lost" the wolf king replied


	16. Chapter 15

Po's stomach really ached, if it wasn't the pain from the previous two battles, it was his hunger. Po couldn't take it anymore they were marching for seven hours and nightfall was already upon them.

"Tigress, can we please rest? I can't do this anymore." Po whined

"Sorry Po we need to make another half mile, and then we can rest."

The five and Po had captured and made the prisoners march back to the jade palace. There were too many of them for a boat, so they had to march back the entire way, each of the six warriors keeping an eye on their own group of prisoners.

Po and Mantis watched Griswold and 30 of the wolf minions. The rest of the wolf minions were divided evenly with the rest of the five, where tigress watched the wolf king, crane watched the one of the twins, Viper watched the other twin, and monkey watched the snow white wolf. All of the wolves were chained up thanks to the Gongmen jail.

"I need to take a piss." said the big black wolf.

Everyone stood there for a while, making the atmosphere a mixture of awkwardness and nervousness.

"Alright, let's go behind the bushes, but if you try something buddy then you will be in a world of pain." Po threatened.

So the panda and the black wolf walked to the bushes to gain some privacy. Po turned around and waited for the wolf. After a few minutes Po waited and realized that he did not hear the wolf.

"Hey! You still there!?" asked Po

There was no response. Po immediately ran towards the area where the wolf was, but to his relief the wolf wasn't gone. He was sitting on the forest floor and drinking something.

"What are you doing?" asked the panda bear.

The wolf turned around and smiled at him, but it was a strange smile like if there was something funny the wolf knew and Po didn't.

"I asked you a question." Po repeated

"Oh me? I thought you were talking to that guy." The wolf said pointing at a tree.

"Are… are you okay?" Po asked a bit concerned

"Panda, can I ask you a question? Do you like sake?" the wolf asked a bit slurred.

"What's that?" Po asked hungrily

" WHAT!? Oh, well then! You have to try this. Every man has tried this at least once in their lives." The wolf said handing him the sake with his chained hands.

The rest of the warriors waited, now they were nervous, especially the tiger. Crane and mantis looked high and low, while the rest of the five stayed behind to look after the prisoners.

"We can't find them, they can be anywhere." Monkey said

"I can't find them through this thick brush; I'll make another circle maybe-"

"Wait." Crane was interrupted by Tigress "listen"

They then heard something, something that seemed to be singing. As they waited the singing grew bigger. Then out of the bushes came out Po and the big wolf. The wolf was unchained, holding one of his arms over Po's shoulder, while Po was holding the now empty sake bottle.

"And the grass was green! And the sky was blue! And there was women all arooouuuund!" the wolf sang in a hoarse voice.

"Hey guys how you doin?" asked Po "Oh man Tigress, you look great!"

Tigress blushed a bit but was also annoyed with his behavior.

"Po? Are you alright?" asked Monkey

"Never…_belch_… been better." he answered

"Po have you been drinking alcohol?" asked Crane

"What? No. The only thing that I have been drinking was SAKE! No alcohol here." Po slurred.

After this he went around the entire group and began to hug everyone.

"I love all of you guys!" he said while hugging a random wolf then turned to Mantis and gave him a hug.

"Po, sake is alcohol." Mantis said

"What? No it isn't. My new friend uh… the big wolf guy… well uh… he told me that I had to try it and stuff. And that it makes you feel great! Besides I was really… REALLY hungry." Po then fell to the ground.

"Po how much did you drink?" asked the angry feline

"Gosh you are so pretty…" Po said

"How much did you drink?" she asked again

"I think that we drank about four each." The big wolf said while trying to maintain his balance, causing the rest of the wolves to smirk "He didn't want to at first, but I finally convinced him and look how happy he is!" he then turned to his wolf comrades. "Isn't that right lads! "

"You got him drunk." the feline said coldly. This made the wolf a bit nervous

"Well yeah but, I uhh…" but before he could finish anything Tigress landed a solid punch directly to his face. This caused the canine to fall down knocking him out coldly.

"He's going to feel that in the morning." Said the wolf king and the rest of the pack laughed a bit, while Po laid there oblivious of the entire scene that just happened.

"As for you…" Tigress turned around towards Po very angry "You are going to get up and carry that fool until we get to our destination for the night, and you will bind his hands with rope to make sure that he doesn't escape." She paused for a moment and kneeled down closer to him "If you ever take something from a stranger again without knowing what it is or consulting with me or anyone of us again, I will punish you! You should be very thankful that Shifu is not here right now, otherwise he would…"

And right there and then Po kissed Tigress right on the lips causing a ripple of shock and confusion throughout the group, especially Tigress. Though the this took her by surprise, the tiger just let the kiss sink in, as if her wild instincts took control of her body.

As Po slowly began to part his lips from hers he said to her "Sorry, but you are so beautiful I just couldn't resist… you can beat me up later if that's ok." he smiled at her and flopped back onto his back and instantly fell asleep.

Tigress did not move for a long time and simply stared at the overgrown panda. She was blushing mad at the fact that Po kissed her, and that she got to share her first kiss with him. She could die happy knowing that she got her first kiss with her beloved panda.

After a few seconds of thinking of the kiss she realized that the wolves and the rest of the five were also witness of this, now she was blushing for a different reason.

"We will camp here for tonight. Tomorrow we will try hike twice the distance. I will take first watch" Tigress finally said

The rest of the group did not dare to ask her anything, they did not want to face the consequences.

"Oh man Po is dead meat…" said Crane where the other three warriors simply agreed.

Meanwhile another group were watching the warriors. The cold eyes of the ocelot watched as the group was slowly settling down.

"Interesting the panda likes the tiger. This might be useful to us latter." She said to herself

"Are we to strike them?" asked one of her accomplices

"No, that wasn't the order. He wants to find where they live so that he can get the town too." She replied

"I still do not understand why we are doing this. I know that he has a grudge on tigers but why go on this ridiculous mission to just simply get a tiger?" the other cat questioned

"I do not think that it is any tiger, but a particular one that he is after." The ocelot spoke still keeping her face in the direction of the other group.

"None of this makes sense. Oh I knew that this Ivan was going to be a pain in the ass." The minion mumbled

"Why don't you stop complaining and help the others with camp. I grow tired of your complaining." She sternly said

The lower assassin turned around and was about to leave until she said "You do realize that you got us into this mess. Ivan will never allow us to leave."

And with that the assassin left to help the others with the camp and left the leader to think.


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait you guys, had a lot of stuff going on. I promise that I will continue with the story… and am thinking of writing a sequel. So here is the next chapter enjoy.

"Is the east in position?" the red eyed bear asked

"Yes sire, we are ready for you to give the signal." replied a lizard

"Good. What about the new navy, is it ready?" he waited for the desired answer

"Well it will take some time to get a navy as big as before, but it should not take more than two months." a gorilla replied with a white stripe along his back.

The bear was not pleased with the answer; he wanted to begin his conquest in a week. Now he had to wait for two months.

"Ti sleepoy, asleyp" the bear swore in his native language "Now I have to wait for two months… Do not disappoint me like Shen." Ivan demanded "Or else." After a long pause the leader dismissed all of his commanders

As soon as he dismissed them, a vulture came with a letter in his talon. The letter came from Huntress, his assassin.

Before the vulture could say anything, the bear interrupted him and said "Give it." And without hesitation the vulture handed him the letter. The letter read:

_Lord Ivan,_

_We are following the female tiger as you commanded. Malice and the rest of his group have been captured, and they are being held as prisoner. They are moving to a place called the Valley of Peace, where their grandmaster named Shifu is in charge. The tiger is also accompanied by a mantis, an avian, monkey, a snake, and a panda. This panda seems to also have feelings for the tiger, this might be useful to us later. They are marching West along the Yangtze river. As of right now there isn't any more important information. Give us a respond back to ensure you have gotten the letter._

_Huntress_

"So Malice, it looks like you have been captured. Maybe if I carve out your daughter's heart you will never fail me again." said the bear to himself

Ivan then proceeded with a reply letter. He also got out a map of China, and rolled the two documents into a letter. He then handed the bird the letter and dismissed him. He then got out of his tent and looked straight at the mountainside jail with his armed folded. This caused everyone around him to go quiet.

"Bring me the prisoners. I believe that 'king' Malice needs another lesson in failure." he said

Not a moment latter a few dozen guards start marching toward the jail cell, getting ready to witness another gruesome event.

"I wonder if children taste better…" the black creature spoke amused "They must be tender."

The bear than slowly took out his knives, trying to select which one he would want to use this time. He slowly pulled out a large curved knife, and began to run his fingers through the blade. It felt smooth, and cold; a feeling that he always loved run through his fingers. As he slowly began to play around with the blade a panicked boar ran in to his tent.

"The prisoners! They escaped." The scared boar said

"What?" said the warlord calmly still holding his knife

"Sir there are no prisoners they have all escaped!" replied the pig

With that the bear himself quickly walked to the prisons. He entered the cold dark chambers alone only to discover every single cell empty. With that he slowly walked to the prison guards and a silence fell over everyone in the prisons making the air unbearable to breathe.

"How… did an entire village full of people… ESCAPE!? YOU MORONS!" he roared "Do you know what I am going to do to all of you? You will all be eaten alive, soul and all." He said in a chilling whisper

As he was going to leave, the prison guards blocked his path. This caused Ivan to stop and simply chuckle a bit.

"I don't think that you will get the privilege of killing us. We made a mistake, but I am not about to die for a psychopathic maniac that chases tigers for no reason." Replied a ram, he was the warden of the prison.

"Oh, you don't know." Ivan chuckled "I kill tigers because my father makes me… and my mother laughs when I eat them. She has the sweetest laugh, makes me want to eat more."

"Your mother?" asked one of the guards

"Yes… you see she is with me… always with me… and my father… always with me… they tell me what to do." The bear said in a strange tone, as if it were a child who had a secret.

"I never saw your parents around camp before…" asked another guard

"They are inside me…" he said leaving everyone confused "you see when I was a young cub, just moments before my parents got inside of me, a group of soldiers came to our doorstep." the prison guards slowly crept closer to Ivan "There was another war brewing at the time, the Hu lotus dynasty and Szarkland. My family being an inhabitant of Szarkland made us an instant enemy to the stripped fiends."

At that moment one of the boars tried to stab him with a pike, but Ivan without looking dodged the attack and struck him at his back with his dagger. This left boar incapable of movement, and eventually death flowed into the poor creature.

"Do allow me to finish… I want all of you to know 'why I chase for no reason'" he stated while licking his dagger clean.

This made the guards much more nervous; they simply stood waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes… the Hu lotus soldiers came to our doorstep. They were ordered to kill off the inhabitants of Szarkland. My parents bravely fought off the invaders, even killing a few… but they could not defeat all twenty of them." the bear paused for a bit "So they killed them… but they were not done. They wanted to have a bit more fun. So what they made me eat my parents… and left."

There was an awkward silence in the prison cells. No one dared to speak.

"At first I was upset and cried for days, no one could calm me down. Not even my sister, but something happened. I started to hear them… my parents." Some of the boars began to creep closer to get a better striking range "They told me and how to become the man I am today… and more importantly get my revenge. Now you must all wonder… why I told you my story. That is because no one who ever heard this story, or was able to tell it."

And then at that moment the bear instantly killed one of the other guards. This made the rest of the guards jump at him. He began to slash away with the knife killing the guards by the tens, and using his free hand to crush the bones of the guards. Only five were left including the warden, the guards panicked and ran out of the prison leaving the warden alone with the bear and his damaged mind.

"How? How did you single handedly defeat all of my guards?" cried the ram

"Were you not listening? I did not, it was we." and with that he grabbed the ram's stomach and pulled out an organ. With the ram's last remaining breaths he put the organ in his mouth and watched the ram gag on it.

Ivan then left the prison and saw the four guards shot down by arrows, only one still remained alive. Ivan stomped on his throat making the animal jerk, and killing it in the process.

"Ivan orders sir?" asked the same boar from before

"Follow the tracks, find them, and kill them. And as for that traitor Malice…"

"Malice? But he is not even at camp." Replied the boar

"Do not interrupt me…" barked the ivan

"A-apologizes l-lord Ivan." He yelped

"Do that again and I will have Butch…" he paused for a minute then smiled "get ready to transfer Butch to the location that I will provide you."

"Butch? But you can't… he is a monster. You can barely keep him in control! How is anyone…" then at that moment Ivan smacked the boar causing him to almost pop his eyes out.

"Y-yes sir right away." and with that the boar made a quick bow and ran to give the orders.

"Don't worry mother, I will kill Malice I swear it." Ivan said to himself


End file.
